What Grass Types Do
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Left home by their trainer one night, Venusaur decides to teach Chikorita this "game" of his he plays with his trainer. M for Pokemon on Pokemon.


**What the Grass Types Do**

**They do things. Lots of things**. **M for straight Pokemon on Pokemon.**

* * *

Venusaur... I evolved from the first Pokemon my trainer ever got. I was the best on his team, knocking down trainers and wild Pokemon with my tough vines. He caught other Pokemon, sure, but I was the one he loved the most. But that's just my back story, you didn't come here to here about all that, did you? No... you want to hear about the story of me and Chikorita at my trainer's house _alone _one night, yeah, that's what interest you. So hey, sit down and let me tell you all about it!

I was sitting at home one night. My trainer was out doing whatever and decided to keep me and Chikorita back. I have no idea why he did this, and the possible thoughts make me kind of angry. Me and my trainer are very close... in many different ways than one. Like how I use my vines to obey as he tells me pump harder and harder inside of him and how to make him cum with my own vines, while I would fuck him with the real thing, my penis."Ohh..." Now I was starting to wish he was here right now to satisfy these needs, I really wanted to penetrate someone with these vines, but he wasn't around, so who can I- "Chiiku!" I see Chikorita on the floor playing with a plushie. Could I use... her?

No, no, no, that's not right! Chikorita's only just a child, and I'm and adult, I would be a... pedomon, or whatever the Pokemon version of a pedophile is. To admit, though, I have had multiple day dreams of her, of how I would wrap her up in my vines while thrusting two inside of her ass and pussy, while she moans inside of the vine that's inserted into her mouth- "Gwah!" I shook my head to shake the bad thoughts away. I shouldn't think of her this way... but I want something to thrust with my vines. Right now.

Losing all the fucks I gave about raping a child, I take out one vine and slip it very slowly to her. She doesn't notice since she's playing with toys. I slide the vine gently against her small vagina as she jerks up in surprise. "Ch-Chiko?" She drops the toy she's holding. I smile a dirty one as I slowly rub her my vine against her plump labia. She starts making slight sounds while panting. Ooh, I think she's getting into this. I rub the vine against the opening of her, which was starting to soak a little. "Ah, ahh!" She moaned out while clenching the doll. How cute, she was starting to feel good and doesn't even know. "E-eek, wh-why am I making weird sounds? Ah-Ahh! I'm scared!"

Hee hee hee hee, now she's scared, this will be even more fun. I slip the vine into her extremely tight hole. "AAAAHH?" I can barely fit my vine inside as blood starts to pour out her pussy. "Waaah, stop it, it hurts, it hurts!" Tears start to stream down her cheek as I thrust my bloody vine inside of the tiny virgin. "Ahh, ahh, ahh!" She constantly screamed out in pain, very new to this whole sex thing. Don't worry, though, after a while, she'll feel good. Still, she didn't know this whole time, it was me? "Chi, chi, chiii!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and stuck her tongue out as I pumped my vine even harder inside of her. I finally decide to make her notice it was me. "Do you like this new game, Chikorita?" "Eh?" She turned her head to see with shock that it was ME he entire time. Seriously, how could you NOT had noticed sooner?

"I-I don't know!" Suddenly, she let out a shriek and her cunt tightened around my vines. "Ooh, it looks like you're about to cum!" "E-eek, I think I'm going to _pee_!" Looks like she didn't know what "cumming" meant. With a few thrust in her, she screamed and came all over my vine and on the floor, while also releasing some yellow fluids. "Noooo!" She covered her face with her hooves in embarrassment; God, she was cute. "Oooh, Chikorita~ You made a mess~" "N-No, I-I didn't meant to, please don't tell our trainer!" "Hmm... I won't... if you let me ravish you more." I got up from the bed and stepped closer to her. "Here... lie down and let me clean you up." "O-Okay..."

She did as I said and lied down. My nose scrunched up from the strong smells coming from her pussy. I took out my huge tongue and started slathering her cunt, cleaning up the piss and cum that leaked out of it. "Ah, ahhh.." She started moaning deeply from the licks. I stretched her cunt out with my vines and licked all her around, getting more moans as I do it. I entered my tongue inside of her hole, which was warm and wet. "Nnnn! V-Venusaur!" I felt my tongue get even more moist as I curled inside of her, legs body trembling as she groaned more. "M-mmm, mmm! Pl-Please keep cleaning it! Please!" Oooh boy, she's finally admitted to liking it, not good, since she's so young. Oh well, that's what I get.

To continue pleasing her, I cured my tongue around inside of her even more, while taking out a vine to rub against her tongue. "Haah, haah, aahh..." She willingly let the vine rub against her as her moans gradually got louder. "Ooh, look's like you're about to cum." "?" "Cum, it's the white stuff that comes out of you when your excitement reaches a critical level. Right before it happens, you have to say, "I'm cumming!" It's always hotter that way, okay?" "H-Hai..." I took the vine out of her and started to eat her even rougher, getting more of those cute moans from her.

"U-um, I-I'm cumming!" Cum came out her pussy and it got on my face and all over tongue. "Chiii..." She panted hardly, having her first intentional orgasm. "Okay, I think I've let it all out, now, now we can sto-" "No!" "!" She got up and saw my throbbing erection I didn't even know I had. "I still want to play this game, I'm not finished yet!" She started to lick the tip of it, making me gasp a bit. How did she know THIS part, I wonder... "It, it looks just like a popsicle, so I thought it like one!" Oh, well that explains everything. She continued licking my dick with her small, wet tongue. She licked all over it, making little whimpering sounds as she did. "Ugh..." Even I was starting to groan a little. For a little kid, she was extremely good at this. "O-okay, now suck on it, just don't bite it, though." "O-okay!"

She tried to put the whole thing in her mouth, but her tiny mouth couldn't take much in, not even half, but nonetheless, she took it down and did it rapidly. "Ugwuh, you're good, kid!" She was right under me doing this, so I couldn't out my leg down on her and force her to take more in. "Sh-shit, kid, I'm going to cum, hurry up and-" Too late. I came inside of her mouth, most likely surprising her. "Mmmm!" I still felt her mouth on me, was she trying to take it all in? She finally then steps out from under me, cum dripping down her mouth down to her body.

"Pl-please, can we... do the thing you first did to me?" "Having sex with you?" "Mh-hm." "...Sure, okay." I sat down to have my penis still erecting up again as I used my vines to wrap around her and position her little asshole right on top of my dick. "I'll try the _other _hole of yours." My vines slowly made her be entered inside, her groaning a bit from pain. "Gah, it's such a tight fit, this really IS a little kid's asshole!" I used my other legs to grip her sides as I started to plow inside of her, getting pretty loud moans in response. "Aahhh, Venusaur, Venusaur!" I forced her mouth against hers. "mmm?" I sloppily kissed her small, soft lips until I forced my tongue down her mouth. "M-mmm, mmm..." She responded by flapping her tiny wet tongue against mine, all the while thrusting inside her tight little asshole. "Hah, hah, I-I really l-like this game! I want to play it every day!" "Hee, hee, I will HAPPILY grant that wish for you, my little lady~."

I slipped out a vine and inserted it inside of her pussy, getting a loud shriek in surprise. Her moans only increased as I rammed both of her holes simultaneously. "Eeee, s-so good, pump your dick and vine inside of me harder!" "Oooh, such unexpected talk from a little kid. Okay, then!" I did as she wished and she screamed out in happiness. "V-Venusaur, I-I'm going to cum, soon!" I also felt at my limit. "M-Me too, let's cum together at the same time, alright?" At the same time, we both screamed, "I'm cumming," right before I spurted my hot white semen right inside her, while she orgasmed from my vine penetrating her front. "Ooohhh..." She let out a long groan with a satisfied look on her face I hardly panted. "Venusaur... that was really good, I want to do this some more..." "Me too, we'll always do this when our trainer's out."

* * *

**End! :D Wow, that was hot, am I right? Well, I'll think up more stories, but in the meantime, see ya!**


End file.
